


When they got together

by Toshi_1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_1234/pseuds/Toshi_1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Tony realized they were actually in love and Steve decided to take action before it got too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they got together

Tony Stark might have called himself a playboy in the past but now, he can proudly claim to be in a committed relationship with the love of his life namely Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

Steve Rogers, 72 years ago, might have pictured himself with a beautiful dame but now, he was proud to show off his extremely handsome boyfriend and all thoughts of any dame were now nearly a centurion old.

The fist time Steve met Tony he was able to pick on the spark that existed between them but couldn't really place its importance and brushed it off. How was he to know that that little spark will give rise to the inextinguishable flame of love. Tony knew exactly how to rile him up, it seemed as if Tony knew all the things that would make him blister with anger. Tony toyed with him and left him in a turmoil of emotions.

Tony never had a brain to mouth filter and he knew that he was waddling in dangerous waters whenever he started mouthing off to Steve but the weird pleasure that he got from pushing Steve's buttons was unparalleled. He always vowed to get on Steve's good side but whenever the Blonde Beauty was before him, he just couldn't.

Tony failed to get on Steve's good side in the beginning or so he thought. Steve was merely confused, he just could not figure out how Tony was able to get under his skin when all he wanted was to avoid any sort of confrontation with Tony that would lead to an argument. He just wanted to be Tony's friend. However, the thing that confused Steve and Tony both the most was that they not only found each other attractive but wanted to be friends with one another but somehow they could never reach the point of friendship in their supremely weird relationship that they possessed. Both would seek each other's company out but then would have to retreat because some argument would always pop up.

It wasn't until Loki's recent attack on Oklahoma, when both Steve and Tony simultaneously realized what was going on between them. When Tony threw himself in front of Steve protecting him from one of the weird aliens that Loki had brought for his attack, Steve had his moment of epiphany and that is when he realized that he wanted Tony, he seeked him out because he loved Tony's ability to get him and he knew that under all the snark Tony was a vulnerable man demanding Steve to be there for him, to protect him and to love him and he asked for it by getting Steve's attention by riling him up. The mere idea that this might be the last he'll get to see Tony made him feel hollow within as if a pit had formed in his body and his heat had taken a plunge into it but he kept his expressions schooled and kept his Captain America demeanor on.

On the other hand as Tony flew the to block the attack on Steve he realized why he loved getting under Steve's skin. As his life flashed before his eyes, he realized it was his way of seeking Steve's attention, to get him to try to break his public mask and to see through all the snark and superficial narcissism. He wanted Steve to know that he wanted him to be there for him, to protect him and to love him. So, in a last ditch effort he tried calling out to Steve before he passed out form the impact of the alien's body but his shout for Steve seemed stuck in his throat and he thought that his secret will die with him. That was until he was woken up by Hulk's roar and the first thing that he got to see was Steve's face and the relief washed over it. That was when Tony realized that he couldn't have woken up to a better view and that he wanted to spend every other second of his life in this man's arms.

As Steve gazed down at Tony, he couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't believe that Tony was alive and gasping for breath but very much alive, he couldn't believe that he had almost lost Tony forever and most importantly he couldn't believe that he had been given another chance to have Tony all for himself.

After the battle team had their regular routine of eating shawarmas to maintain during which Steve and Tony kept throwing furtive glances at one another Steve accosted Tony with the intention of confessing his love and hopefully claiming it. As Steve approached Tony, his heart was going wild in his chest and his hands were all sweaty and cold and he felt like throwing up. He had just started to question his actions when he saw the curious, beautiful, brown eyes of Tony Stark turned towards him. Tony was unnaturally quiet and just kept the questioning look in his eyes, which prompted Steve to speak up. "I'm glad you made it." Steve blurted. "I mean I'm really really glad you're here with me Tony, that was really heroic of you and I don't know what you were thinking when you flew between me and that alien and it was really really stupid and heroic and GOD! I thought I'll never get to see you again or listen to your voice or...". "Steve, you're ranting", Tony interrupted with a shy smile and eyes all big and amused but slightly downcast as if he was almost shy to meet Steve's eyes. "Right... umm... Sorry,so, umm... yeah, I came to... to..."Steve had almost lost all confidence in the face of Tony's shyness. "To talk to me?"Tony queried while he kept trying to control his instincts as he wanted nothing but to jump Steve then and there because of Steve's adorable antics. He kept telling himself that there was no way that Steve, perfect Steve would want the scarred, broken Tony.

"To tell you that I really really like you and Iwanttotakeyououtonadate." Steve babbled blushing like a tomato and immediately regretting his words. Tony was shocked and confused, did Steve just say that he like him? Him? Like Tony Stark? He just couldn't believe his ears and he could not comprehend the last part because Steve said it in such a rush that it was all mumble jumble. "Umm... could you repeat , please? I didn't catch it all" Tony wanted Steve to say the whole thing again because he thought that he was dreaming and Steve had said that he liked him. "I came over to tell you that I really really like you Tony and that I would like to date you." Steve repeated slowly while he schooled himself for rejection. 

However, there was no response from Tony and when Steve looked up to see Tony's expression he saw the genius with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. it was almost comical."Tony?" Steve nudged. "You want to date ME?" Tony whispered in an unbelievable manner. "Yes", Steve said confused by the ridiculous question, who wouldn't want to Tony but there was a reason that Pepper called Tony an extremely idiot genius for a reason and he might have found the reason behind it. "You're pulling my leg , right?" "I mean you HATE me Steve and it doesn't matter how much I love you, I can never be good enough for you. I don't deserve you Steve." Tony rambled as tears started to pool in his eyes. He thought it was a very poor attempt on Steve's part at a joke. He didn't want to hope because he 'KNEW'.

Steve was taken aback by Tony's outburst and confession, however he immediately jumped into action. There was only one way for Steve to prove to Tony his love for him and his desire for him. He moved into Tony's personal space as Tony went stock still. Steve cupped Tony's cheeks and leaned his forehead onto Tony's and whispered " I love you too, Tony. You are already perfect and you don't need to try to get good for me because if you say yes, then I will have already gotten the best thing in the world."

Tony could not stop the tears that slipped through his closed eyelids but Steve caught them with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss each eyelid and then moved down to claim Tony's lips. He tilted Tony's head for a better angle but stopped millimeters from Tony's lips seeking permission. "Yes" Tony breathed and then there was nothing between them. All the feelings got poured in that one lip-lock. It was wet because Tony was crying but it was also the most perfect one that both of them ever had. It was desperate but soft, it was rough but tender. Tony had his arms around Steve's neck and Steve had his one hand cupping and caressing Tony's cheek and the other on his waist drawing him in and blending their bodies together.

When they broke apart Tony hid his face in Steve's chest while Steve kissed his hair and rubbed his back. Whereas in the cafe Natasha and Clint highfived as they looked on.

Tony knew that he now did not need to make Steve angry to notice him, he was already in his arms, he had always been in Steve's notice. Steve knew now what that spark in the beginning was he now knows that it was not just any spark but it was the spark of love at fist sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey every body, this is my first work EVER. Please like and comment and recommend it to friends. I would love to know how i did and how i can improve upon my ability to write. Love you guys already.


End file.
